


Let me Down

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s gonna be fun, you’ll see! You like Nika-chan, don’t you?”





	Let me Down

Wataru was nervous.

Damn nervous.

He knew he should’ve never listened to Taisuke, because in most cases, when he had given in to his childish whims, he ended up doing something that made him feel uncomfortable. Or stupid.

Or wishing to send everybody to hell, first of all his boyfriend.

But never like now he had felt such a sharp homicidal instinct toward Fujigaya, and never he had felt so caught in the middle of something he didn’t know how to deal with.

_“It’s gonna be fun, you’ll see! You like Nika-chan, don’t you?”_

The point was not that he liked Nika or not, the point was not that it would’ve been fun.

The point was that now Yokoo was standing in front of an equally doubtful Takashi, and the only thing he truly wanted was to end that night before it began, go taking his boyfriend from Senga’s place and tell him that when he had said he was okay with this he must’ve been out of his mind.

But he couldn’t, and he couldn’t because Nika was there, waiting for him to take the initiative, and he couldn’t because he could feel all over again the same instinct that had brought him to say yes to Taisuke in the first place.

He had never been good at denying him something.

Nikaido was sitting on the couch, and was torturing his fingers as in lack of something else to do; Wataru took a deep breath, then smiled to him.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, polite.

“Beer.” the younger replied instinctively, then he chuckled. “I suppose it’s the best choice, right?”

Yokoo shrugged, and couldn’t help but agree with him.

If they really had to do this, it should’ve been better having something to loosen them up, or they would’ve risked spending the all night in silence on that couch, without finding the moment or the will to make a move.

He pulled two cans out of the fridge, then he went back to the living room and handed one to the younger.

Their first sip was too long, showing their tension, how nervous they were.

_“It’s going to be fun, you’ll see!”_

Still cursing Taisuke, Wataru got closer to the couch.

Why shouldn’t it be fun, after all?

Why should he keep doubting, when the other had been the one to suggest this, telling him that it would’ve been fun to do something different?

He had that chance, and as he was sure Fujigaya was taking advantage of it, he wasn’t going to miss out on it.

He knelt on the couch, next to Nikaido, forcing himself to look him straight in the eyes while he leant over him, pressing their lips together.

It was weird.

It was different than what he was used to, different from Taisuke, the taste was different and the texture of his lips too.

Different, and not necessarily unpleasant.

He let go to that kiss, searching the younger’s tongue, feeling his hand on his back and relaxing under that touch, while the tension slowly disappeared.

He brought his fingers to his face, caressing it slowly and letting them move onto the neck along with his mouth, kissing and biting him softly, while his hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and started undoing it.

He moved better on him, settling between his legs when Nika opened them as an invitation, taking his shirt off and taking his time letting it fall down his arms, testing his skin under his fingertips, learning to recognize the younger’s reaction to his touch, finding out how much he liked it.

At the same time, Nika had brought his hands under his shirt, making as to take it off, and Yokoo pulled back enough to allow him.

He kept staring at him for a few seconds, smiling, feeling the arousal taking roots in him while his eyes moved on the younger’s body, while he leant toward him, asking him to do something.

Granting his wish, Wataru knelt down on the floor, bringing his mouth to Takashi’s chest, biting on his nipples and then going lower, meeting his hands that were already undoing his jeans, letting them slip on his legs and fall on the floor, while Nika thrust his hips against him, letting him feel how hard he already was.

Wataru took his hips in his hands, pulling on him and leaning over, hesitatingly bringing his tongue to his groin and then his cock, helping himself with his finger and removing his briefs as he passed, until he had taken them off as well.

He brought his palm to his cock, raising his eyes and fixing them on Nika’s, until the latter gave up and closed them, abandoning himself to his touch.

He was different from Fujigaya.

The way he moaned was, his body’s reactions were, the feeling of being with someone he wasn’t used to, and that wasn’t used to that role.

Wataru had chosen to take the initiative, and as much as the other didn’t seem to displeased by it, he could still recognized in him shadows of that tension he was feeling before, and he couldn’t wait to make him forget about it.

In the process, he forgot Taisuke as well, determined not to make comparison, not to think about him right now, sure that then he would’ve gotten nervous and uncomfortable all over again for what he was about to do.

He took it as something completely new, lacking any meaning, chasing away from his mind the idea of his boyfriend and what he was doing right now, focusing only on the body under him, asking for his attention.

He kept stroking his cock, pressing his fingertips on the veins, raising to the tip and brushing it with his thumb, and he couldn’t help smiling when he heard him moaning louder, slipping further off the couch to offer himself better to that touch.

Meanwhile, Yokoo had brought his free hand to his face, and was brushing his lips, pushing for him to open them. He felt him licking his phalanxes, wetting them, wrapping his mouth around them and biting softly on them every time he felt the elder holding tighter on his cock, every time he brushed a particularly sensitive spot on his tense skin.

Wataru then brought his hand on his legs, forcing him to open them more, and then to his opening, touching it slowly with his fingertips, teasing, and only after a while he started forcing it, letting one finger slip inside and noticing his annoyed expression; another sign of the fact he wasn’t used to it.

He took his time prepping him, slowly adding more fingers and making him grow accustomed to their presence, while the other hand kept torturing his cock, trying to distract him.

Then, it was Nika who asked him to stop, shaking his head and bringing a hand behind his head, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

“That’s... that’s okay.” he murmured, his voice heavy with arousal, his legs tightening around the elder’s hips, keeping him still against him.

Wataru nodded, anxious as well to finally find a release for the desire that had piled up until now.

He got rid of the remaining clothes he had on, then was back between the younger’s legs; he grabbed his cock, allowing himself only one stroke upwards before resting the tip against his opening, slowly pushing to get in, biting his lip when he felt the heat starting to wrap around him, so tight that it was almost unbearable.

Nika almost looked like he didn’t know what to do; his eyes were shut, he was clawing the couch to avoid thinking about the sharp pain, and yet his body didn’t seem to care for his opinion, and arched toward Wataru to have more of it.

When he was fully inside, Yokoo took a deep breath, tightening his hands on the younger’s thighs, trying to resist the temptation to start pushing.

He saw him silently fighting against the pain a little while longer, then he opened his eyes and nodded, sign that he could start.

Better, that he couldn’t wait.

Wataru pulled back slowly, then thrust back in, relishing the half chocked scream from Nikaido, repeating that same movement again and again, trying to get a little deeper each time, trying to make him feel it, to make him like it, while he took pleasure from that body opening to his thrust.

He brought his hand back on his cock, stroking it fast, trying to match the rhythm of his cock inside of him, his eyes fixed on his face, missing none of his expressions, discovering how satisfying was seeing him undo because of him.

He felt it clearly, when he was about to come: he tightened around him and moaned louder, then arched his back, allowing him to thrust deeper, and finally he came on his hand.

Yokoo looked at him, almost captivated, while he slowed down to the point of moving just out of inertia.

When he saw him coming to, he made it as to start again, but Nika stopped him right away.

“Wait.” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

He pulled up slowly, groaning when he felt him slip out, and went kneeling in front of the couch, letting the elder sit down and settling between his legs, grinning.

“It’s not fair that I do nothing for you, is it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, then he leant on him, wrapping his hand at the base of his cock and going down with his mouth on the head, taking it down as much as he could, forcing Wataru to close his eyes now, moaning his name while the heat of his mouth and his tongue tortured him.

He brushed a hand through his hair, pulling him closer, but still leaving him in charge of the pace, cursing himself when he felt the orgasm approaching, because he wished he could’ve made it last longer.

He tried to push him away, but the other stubbornly stayed where he was. He pulled back for just a second, taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes.

“Let me do this.” he said, his voice so damn erotic that when he felt his mouth back on him it took Wataru just another flick of his tongue to come, spilling on his tongue, in his mouth, deep in his throat.

He rolled his head back, breathing heavily, closing his eyes and trying to keep that feeling with him, while he felt Nika letting him fall out of his mouth and going to sit next to him.

When he looked at him, he was smiling.

“It was better than we thought, right?” he asked, satisfied.

Wataru laughed, nodding.

“We made it. That’s enough. As for how...” he seemed to think about it, before shrugging. “I trusted you.”

They laughed together, completely content with the results of that afternoon.

They got dressed again, finishing the beers forgotten on the coffee table, acting as if nothing had happened.

Wataru, actually, should’ve have given more credit to his boyfriend.

It had been much more than interesting.

 

~

 

When Fujigaya came back home, that night, Wataru was waiting for him in bed.

He really wanted to sleep, and give his mind a break from the images of that afternoon.

Taisuke chuckled when he entered the bedroom, greeting him.

“Already in bed?” he asked, grinning, while he climbed on the mattress, leaning toward him to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“It’s been a long day.” the elder replied, raising an eyebrow and looking intently at him while the other changed, wearing his house clothes.

Once he was comfortable, Taisuke went back on the bed, crossing his legs and looking allusively at him.

“So? Aren’t you going to ask how it was?” he teased, lacking any cooperation from him.

“No.” Wataru replied, shrugging. “And would you like to know how I had it?”

Fujigaya bit his lip, doubtful, but in the end he nodded.

“Of course I do.”

Yokoo laughed briefly, reaching out an arm to him and caressing his face.

“I’m sorry. You know I’m a very private person.” he mocked him, then turned his back on him. “Goodnight, Taisuke!” he said, closing his eyes, unable to stop smiling.

“Oh, come on!” the younger complained. “You aren’t even a tad curious?” he teased, moving behind him, his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder.

“Not one bit.” Wataru said, grabbing the younger’s hand and keeping it on him when he felt him pulling away.

He heard him mutter something against him, but it didn’t bother him.

He had tried telling him that things didn’t always go as he had planned them, and his warning had been unheard. Now, he could deal with his curiosity, he wasn’t willing to satisfy it.

He didn’t want to know about Fujigaya and Senga and he didn’t want to tell about Nika.

Maybe the next day he would’ve told him he was right, that it had been fun, but nothing more.

As fun as it had been, the best part of the day was definitely that moment, in that bed, with Taisuke against him.

But that also, he wasn’t going to say.


End file.
